


The Thing About Chances

by SummerOtaku



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji gets his shot with Nami and refuses it. Zoro doesn't mind hanging out with the cook instead. Pre-slash ZoSan or just friends, your call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Chances

Namis hand deftly undid his tie and unbuttoned his first few buttons. Sure she was drunk, but it was so easy the way he carried her, like a princess. She liked it, being a princess, letting someone spoil her.

She nuzzled against his chest and placed kisses along his defined collarbone. He deserved to be loved, a reward from the princess, she decided. Tonight the cook would be able to get what he dreamed of. Nami pulled her shirt down a little more to give him a better view of her cleavage before purring up at him.

Sanji placed Nami on her bed so softly, she thought for a moment that she was floating just above his arms. She pulled his tie as he began to rise up…and she could feel the heat of the booze in her face.

"Sanji, do it. Stay."

The cook leaned down and kissed her on the forehead while releasing his tie, and pulled the covers over her to her chin. He didn't seem surprised when sleep seemed to claim her instantaneously.

Zoro greeted the chef in doorway.

"You seem more like a concerned father right now than the idiot trying to get into her skirt."

"Taking advantage of a lady…like I'd do that." Sanji whispered back as the two headed back on deck. There was something in the voice though that wavered with the smallest trace of misery.

"Not like she'd remember your self-proclaimed considerable skills in the morning anyway."

"There is that." Sanji murmured behind a sly smile. He started to adjust his tie and button his shirt, when Zoro shooed his hand away and slung an arm around the cooks shoulder.

"Leave it and let's head back to the bar, I'll buy you a drink."

"Pfft…I must look pretty damn depressed if it looks like I need cheering up from you."

"Since when do I need an excuse to go get a drink?"

Sanji laughed as he and the swordsman headed back to the bar with the mutual understanding that life on the ship would be perfectly normal tomorrow and all this forgotten.


End file.
